


Savour the Flavour

by haruka



Category: NYC/Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Johnny's Entertainment - Freeform, NYC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the ice cream parlour is harder than it seems.</p><p>Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.  Prompt posted below the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savour the Flavour

Savour the Flavour (NYC - Johnny's Entertainment)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

"And this is the BEST ice cream parlor in all of Tokyo!" Yamada Ryosuke announced as he opened the door wide. Nakayama Yuma walked in slowly, staring at the expansive menu board and counter that stretched the entire length of the store.

"Isn't it great?" Chinen Yuri bounced in and spread his arms. "Do you have anything like this in Osaka?"

"Maybe not QUITE this big." Yuma approached the counter and gazed around at the colourful assortment of ice cream containers within.

"You can sample small spoonfuls of them, too!" Ryosuke told him, then looked up at the server, who was waiting patiently. "Could I try a taste of the Cherry Bomb flavour, please?"

"I like this one a lot – Peanut Butter Chocolate Mirage." Yuri pointed it out to Yuma. "Oh! And this one's great, too -- Banana Split! There are real banana pieces in it —"

"Now could I try a taste of the Blueberry Comet?" Ryosuke was asking.

"Yuma, over here!" Yuri half-yanked the taller boy off his feet. "Checked this one out — Solar System. It's like all the colours of the rainbow are in it!"

"Yeah?" Ryosuke turned at this, the sample spoon still between his teeth. "What's with the space theme, I wonder? Hey, could I try that one, too?"

"Do you have Vanilla?" Yuma asked the server.

The other two boys stopped. "You're kidding, right?" Ryosuke asked incredulously.

"I like Vanilla." Yuma shrugged.

Yuri groaned. "Yuuumaaaa! You don't come into a gourmet ice cream parlor with about 2000 flavours and order Vanilla!"

"I LIKE Vanilla," Yuma repeated firmly.

Ryosuke and Yuri exchanged a helpless look.

As the boys left the store, each was happily enjoying their chosen ice cream. Ryosuke had two-toned green ice cream called Martian Madness, Yuri had chosen Pink Paradise; a combination of Strawberry, Cherry, and Bubblegum flavours.

Yuma had Vanilla.

Ryosuke shook his head at him woefully. "You couldn't even step it up to Vanilla Bean or French Vanilla."

"At least he got a waffle cone." Yuri pointed out hopefully.

"Osakans are weird," Ryosuke muttered.

Yuma licked his Vanilla ice cream contentedly and smiled at his bandmates. Visiting them was always fun.

\--

Theme: Free-for-all  
Prompt: NYC, Yuma/Ryosuke/Yuri, ice cream.

(2010)

NYC belongs to Johnny's Entertainment.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
